fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Inferno (Season 1)
|-| 1A= |-| 1B= Point Dume Academy is a fictional private academy in Malibu, California that is unknowingly home to various supernatural species. Each student has a secret of their own; some have a past that they don't want to be discovered. In this season, we meet Sophia Dimitrov, a powerful witch (or chrone) and learn about her adventures at the academy as she meets her two roommates (who soon become her best friends): Tara Linn and Arabella “Bella” Martin, and a possible love interest: playboy Josh Frazer. Upon her arrival at Point Dume Academy, she makes an enemy in Sienna Kronin. Does she have what it takes to survive? Maybe, maybe not. Just remember that: at night, even the innocent look guilty. Sophia Dimitrov She is a chrone, which is a type of powerful witch. Sophia used to live in an orphanage in Bulgaria, but she fled after being burned at the stake. As of Down the Rabbit Hole, she is friends with Josh Frazer and may have a possible attraction towards him. She is on good terms with Tara Linn and Arabella “Bella” Martin, since they are her roommates. However, she is currently rivals with Sienna Kronin. Main Cast : * Lily Collins as Sophia Dimitrov (created by: Sim) '→ 4/30'' * '''Jeremy Irvine as Daimon Abigor (created by: Stefann15) ''→'' 4/30 * '''''Chloë Grace Moretz as Arabella “Bella” Martin (created by: Iamalittleliar) → '''''4/30 * Grant Gustin as Eric Evergreen (created by: Jay-Jay-A) ''→ 2/30''' * ''Aya Ueto as Tara Linn (created by: Stefann15) ''→ '''''4/30 * Lucas Till as Todd Rollings (created by: Jay-Jay-A) ''→ 2/30''' * ''Leighton Meester as Sienna Kronin (created by Sim) ''→ 4/30'' * '''Ryan Rottman as Alexander (created by: Selena) ''→ 0/30'' Supporting Cast: * Megan Fox as Bethany O'Hara (created by: Amanda) ''→ ''3/30 * Alex Pettyfer as Josh Frazer (created by Handsome Liar) ''→ 4/30''' * Keenan Tracey as Phillip Jones (created by: Jay-Jay-A) ''→ 3/30''' * Taylor Swift as [[Alazne Scott|'Alazne Scott]]''' (Created by: Fearless Diva) ''→ 3/30 * Alexander Skarsgard as Nathan Specter (created by: PLLOVER1234) ''→ 3/30''' * ''Cymphonique Miller as Ava Peterson (created by: Britt) ''→ '''''2/30 * Andy Mientus as Jamie Moores (created by: Jay-Jay-A) ''→'' 3/30'' '' * '''Amber Heard as Olivia Valentine (Created by: Sim) → 2/30 ''' * Hugh Laurie as Patrick Scott created by: Sim) ''→ 1/30''' * 'Emily Blunt as Violet DeVoss (created by Sim) → 2/30' * John Stamos as Matheus Kronin (created by Sim) ''→ 2/30''' *''Demi Lovato as Cynthia Fordman (Created by: Spirit Freak) → 2/30 '' * Ryan Paevey as Ian Sherman (created by: Amanda) ''→ 2/30 '' *''Michelle Pfeiffer as Fiona Evergreen (Created by: Fearless Diva) → 2/30 '' *''Isla Fisher as Laura Moores (Created by Jay) → 2/30 '' * Luke Evans as The Man of the Shadows (created by Handsome Liar) ''→ 1/30'' *''Ming-Na Wen as Kimiko Linn'' (Created by: Selena)→ 1/30 *'Jonathan Rhys Myers as Maxim Whitaker (Created by Sim) → 1/30 ' *''Eva Green as Elizabeth Dimitrov ''(Created by: Selena) → 1/30 *'Matt Lanter as Adam McClain (Created by Gayaneh) → 2/30 ' *''Matt Bomer as '[[Nicholas Dimitrov|'''Nicholas Dimitrov]]'' (Created by Selena) ''→ 1/30 *'Will Weatheritt as' 'Connor Nordell' '(Created by: Taylor Manton) → 1/30' *'Leonardo DiCaprio as Frank Moores ''(Created by: Jay) → 1/30' Special Guest Stars * '''Tom Cruise as Agoroth (created by Spirit Freak) '→'' 4/30 * 'Dianna Agron as Kiera Veron (created by: Sim) → 1/30' * 'Johnny Depp as The Cab Driver (created by Fearless Diva) (cameo) '→ 1/30 * 'Candice Accola as Alietta Stone (created by: Queen Alietta) ''→ 3/30 '' * ''Jessica Lange, Frances Conroy and Angela Basset as The Fates (Created By Fearless Diva) → 1/30 * '''''Danneel Harris as Gia Freeman(created by Amanda)→ 1/30 1A Graphic.jpg|'Bloodlines and Inferno Alternate Poster' INFERNO.jpg|''Inferno Season 1 Teaser Poster'' Iceinferno.jpg|''Inferno 1B Teaser Poster'' Poster.png|''Official Inferno 1A Poster'' Wikia-hero-image|''Inferno Season 1 Teaser Cast Photo'' Wikiabg.jpg|''Femme Fatales: May (Bloodlines) and Sophia (Inferno)'' Tophia3.jpg|''Tara and Sophia'' Sienna Ice.png|''The Yuki-Onna Arc (1B): Sienna'' Sophia Ice.png|''The Yuki-Onna Arc (1B): Sophia'' Bella Ice.png|''The Yuki-Onna Arc (1B): Arabella'' Tara Ice.png|''The Yuki-Onna Arc (1B): Tara'' Tara 2 Ice.png|''The Yuki-Onna Arc (1B): Tara'' Tara 2B Fox.png|''Alternate Tara Poster in 1B'' Daimon Ice.png|''The Yuki-Onna Arc: Daimon Abigor'' Eric Ice.png|''The Yuki-Onna Arc: Eric" Todd Ice.png|''The Yuki-Onna Arc (1B): Todd" Alexander Ice.png|"The Yuki-Onna Arc (1B): Alexander" Josh Ice.png|''The Yuki-Onna Arc (1B): Josh" Kiera Ice.png|''The Yuki-Onna Arc (1B): Kiera" Alietta Ice.png|''The Yuki-Onna Arc (1B): Alietta" Jophia S1 Promo.png|''Jophia Season 1 Promo'' Category:Season 1 Category:Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Season Category:1A Category:1B Category:Inferno TV Series Category:Fearless Diva Productions Category:Original Content Category:Upcoming Episode